With the continuous development of display device field, thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) has been the mainstream of display device due to its advantages such as: fast responding speed, high integration level, lower power consumption, light weight and thin thickness. TFT-LCD generally includes a liquid crystal cell cell-assembled by an array substrate having a thin film transistor (TFT) array and an opposed substrate, and a liquid crystal molecule layer filled in the liquid crystal cell.
At present, with the continuous development of the resolution ratio and increase of size of TFT-LCD, it is required that the TFT-LCD must have faster responding speed and higher charging efficiency.